Super Smash Bros Extreme
by R. S. Lee
Summary: The third annual Super Smash Bros. tournament begins. Who of the forty eight entrants will win? What is the new hand planning? What's Ganondorf's motive. These questions and more will be answered in a full scale tournament.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Xtra Hand.

* * *

The audience entered the stadium. It had been about time. After all the advertisements, the Second Super Smash Bros Tournament was ready to begin. 

The battle arena looked more like a movie theatre. There were aisles, pop holders, and even a giant movie screen. The only things that were any different from the average movie theatre were the two telephone-booth-like things that were beside the screen, and of course the scoreboard varied slightly.

They all stared at the screen, which was showing the rules of the tournament.

* * *

1: Everyone has three hundred health. 

2: If you hit the bottom of the stage, all your health will be gone.

3: Before each match, the contestants chose a number between 1 & 10.

4: Winner chooses the arena and one item for each contestant to use.

5: In case of a tie, the other player chooses a new item and a new arena for a rematch.

6: If anyone harms another Smasher out of tournament, they will be banned from the tournament

7: The winner of the tournament gets one wish from the hands. One wish…

* * *

All of a sudden, the twenty-six celebrities entered. Most of them went into the front row and sat down, except for two who moved in front of the screen. The anticipated first match had finally started. 

Two of the favourites, Ganondorf and Link were to battle each other in an anticipated battle. The twenty-two other smashers (with the exception of Bowser and Mewtwo) cheered Link on from the first row.

Link twirled his sword in the air. He had beaten this guy once; he could do it again.

Ganondorf showed the audience his Triforce of Power and laughed. A couple fluke wins and the world is cheering on the kid.

"Link, Ganondorf, chose a number between one and ten!" Master Hand boomed over the intercom.

"One!" Link cried.

"Two!" Ganondorf boomed.

"Link is closest!" Crazy Hand answered. "And I like purple!"

Over the intercom, they could hear Master Hand cry out in anger. The audience covered their ears as the Smashers shook their heads in embarrassment "The number is nine! And we don't care if you like purple!"

Ganondorf lost his temper. "Can this match please start? We don't need the crazy rambling from the wacko judge."

"I am not crazy!" Crazy Hand shouted. "Who else loves bumble bees?"

"I do!" Peach cried without thinking. Everyone in the audience turned to stare at her. Mario sank into the seat to try and hide from onlookers. "… Please stop staring…" Peach begged embarrassed.

Master Hand ignored his insane brother and the princess. "Ganondorf,chose one arena disk and one item disk.

"I chose Termina Bay and the bomb-bomb!" Ganondorf replied amongst the cries of his (rather small) crowd of fans.

"Smashers, step into the Smash System! Let the battle begin!"

Link and Ganondorf walked into the booths. The screen changed to show the two enemies professor's place in Termina Bay.

"As you all should know, the Smash System is a virtual reality world where one cannot die." Crazy Hand said. "They can only escape if someone loses their stamina. Stamina is another word for ice cream."

The two heard Master Hand's voice. "Ignore the insane wierdo. Contestants, Three… Two… One… Smash!"

* * *

Link charged for his enemy, sword high in the air. Seeing his enemy charge, Ganondorf charged his Warlock Punch. The audience moved forward in their seats as Ganondorf unleashed his attack a split second too late, Link had knocked the Gerudo King back, missing both platforms and flying towards the water. Suddenly, the turtle rose up and caught the evil king before he plunged into the water. 

"No fair. Total fluke!" Link cried.

* * *

Ganondorf 287 Link 300

* * *

"You got a lucky shot." Ganondorf sneered as he jumped into the air. "Don't complain about me getting a fluke." 

As Ganondorf reached high enough, he attempted his Gerudo Kick. As the attack neared the Hylian, Link began spinning his blade. Ganondorf's attack was cancelled out as he fell down to the lower platform in pain.

* * *

Ganondorf 264 Link 300

* * *

"_I'm getting killed by this kid!" _Ganondorf thought. 

"_This is too easy!"_ Link figured as he threw a bomb down to the platform where Ganondorf had fallen.

"No!" Ganondorf cried in pure will. He jumped up, grabbed the bomb and threw it back at Link, blowing the surprised hero back onto a rock.

* * *

Ganondorf 264 Link 258

* * *

Ganondorf saw his chance. He pulled out his bomb-bomb and threw it at Link. Unable to defend, Link was sent flying into the water.

* * *

Ganondorf 264 Link 193

* * *

Link began swimming for Ganondorf. The audience froze as Ganondorf walked to the rock to intercept Link before he could get back on to the battlefield. As Link pulled himself onto the rock, Ganondorf grabbed him by his neck. 

"You are weak, Hero of Time." Ganondorf sneered. "I have victory in my hands."

Desperate, Link attempted to stab his enemy only for Ganondorf to knock the blade to the ground. Ganondorf laughed at the pathetic attempt as he readied himself to throw the hero into the water. Link could've given up and of been thrown around before recovering, fighting back, and possibly winning, but he didn't. Instead he decided to use his shield to smite his enemy.

* * *

Ganondorf 256 Link 193

* * *

It had worked; Ganondorf had dropped Link to the ground. Link grabbed his blade, and spun it, knocking Ganondorf under the professor's building.

* * *

Ganondorf 225 Link 193

* * *

Then, rather then waiting for Ganondorf to hit the water, Link threw his bomb-bomb at him. Before hitting the water, Ganondorf kicked the bomb-bomb, knocking it between the two rivals. 

It exploded, sending Link into the water, and propelling Ganondorf through the water onto the platform. The pillars holding up the professor's place burned down as the rock was blasted 15 meters away from the professor's place.

* * *

Ganondorf 178 Link 145

* * *

Link tried to swim for the lower platform, but Ganondorf was too fast. He punched the two remaining pillars as Link neared. 

Link winced before he was crushed by the professor's place crashing down on the famed hero. Unable to take it off, Link sank to the bottom.

* * *

Ganondorf 178 Link 0

* * *

"And Link is defeated!" Master Hand cried as the screen went black. 

The two exited the booths. Ganondorf went to the front and laughed, as Link went out a back exit.

How could he have lost to that warlock? How could he have made so many stupid mistakes? The poorly used bombs, not waiting out Ganondorf's attack, how could he have down that? And he well knew what Ganondorf would wish for, Hyrule!

* * *

Link's biggest fear resulted. In an exciting final round against Mario, Ganondorf won the tournament and wished to rule the famed kingdom of Hyrule. Then, he used a spell to seal away the two hands in the gap between dimensions, to prevent any others from winning back the kingdom he had won. 

Today, Hyrule is in ruin, a small group of rebels is all that stands in Ganondorf's way. And without the two hands, there was no hope of another tournament to win back the fair country, or so they thought.

* * *

I know the stages can't really be destroyed. But accept it. Check my profile for a list of contestants. 


	2. Invitations

_Disclaimer: I own nobody except for Xtra Hand._

As many know, there was a mountain in Hyrule. And near the summit of the famed Death Mountain, Link was lying in his tent. He had nothing else to do. He took a look at the section he kept his materials; his map had been eaten by locusts. Link sighed. That meant another visit to Tingle, the royal mapmaker. That guy was a little creepy.

Link exited into the rebel camp. There only seemed to be about thirty tents left since the last battle. Ganondorf had people brainwashed by some weird spell. They seriously outnumbered the rebels.

"Hey!" Link's son, Young Link cried as he stormed up to the hero, holding two envelopes. "Dad! Mom got a few invitations to another Smash Bros. Tournament!"

"What? I thought Ganondorf sealed away the hands." Link cried in surprise as he pulled an envelope away from his son.

_Dear Young Link,_

_Your subscription to the following magazines "PlayGerudo", "Nude Hylian", and "Tips and Tricks" have been denied due to a lack of payment. We apologize and ask that next time we earn a twenty-dollar payment with each of the subscription forms._

_Sincere apologies,_

_Hyrule Post Office_

Link turned to glare at his perverted son who was turning as red as Mario's hat. "Err… wrong envelope Dad! Heh, heh." Young Link gulped as he pulled away the envelope and replaced it with the other.

Link sighed and read the other envelope.

_Dear Link,_

_You have been accepted for the third annual Super Smash Bros Tournament. The rules are as same as the previous tournament except for different stages and items. You may bring only one guest. Head to the Smash Stadium in Mega City within a week's time to compete._

_Sincerely_

_Xtra Hand_

"Who is Xtra Hand?" Young Link asked as he clutched his envelope with the subscription rejects.

"I don't care. We get to spend a few weeks in a mansion instead of this crappy camp. We have a chance to win Hyrule back from Ganondorf. And not to mention that we get a vacation from Tingle! I can't wait." Link laughed.

"Well about Tingle…" Young Link gulped before being interrupted by a certain someone dancing in celebration.

"Mr. Fairy, Mr Fairy!" Tingle cried as he danced by the two. "I get to fight in Mr. Fairy's Smash Bros Tournament. Hooray!"

Link turned white. Once Tingle was safely past. He fell to the ground and screamed, "No!"

Young Link winced from a combination of the noise and the rebels staring at the scene. He looked down on his father and asked quite poorly, "By the way Dad… Can I borrow sixty bucks?"

* * *

It was just another day in the Mushroom Kingdom for Luigi. Mario had left to see Peach and his son. Daisy was off doing who knows what. And Luigi had absolutely nothing to do Exasperated, Luigi went to his doorstep to find a sack full of letters. A note was pinned to the sack. Luigi grabbed the note and read it. 

_Dear Luigi,_

_I ran out of room in your mailbox. It must be awesome to get so much fan mail._

_Sincerely_

_Toad_

Luigi sighed as began sorting them. "Bill, Mario, Mario, Mario, Dorky Green Guy," Luigi threw the Dorky Green Guy letter away. There was no need to read that. "Mario, Mario, bill, bill, Mario… Jackpot!" Luigi said as he found a letter addressed to him.

_You suck Luigi! Mario All the way!_

_Sincerely,_

_A pure blooded Mario fan who wants Luigi dead_

_Yes, the the same one who you ratted on for mailing the Bullit Bill. _

Luigi found a picture with the letter showing a cut out of his head impaled by a bloody knife. Without saying a word, he pulled out of piece of paper and wrote,

_Dear Toad,_

_I thought this guy still had three years left in the joint.  
_

_Sincerely_

_Luigi_

Luigi sighed. He hated this. Why did he have to be the understudy? He could do everything Mario could. Why wasn't their name the Luigi Bros or the… the... Whatever-their-last-name-is Bros?

"Hi-a Luigi!" Mario cried as he entered the house. "I-a just needed to get-a something from a-here. Baby Mario and Peach are a-just outside!"

"Mario! Can you sort the mail when you get back? Most of these are for you." Luigi cried. "And what is our last name?"

Mario froze. "Well, yes I-a can a-sort the mail. And as-a for our-a last name, it's... it's Mario, okay. Mario and Luigi Mario!"

Their last name was Mario? Even his name was against him. Luigi thought.

"Let's not tell the girls about our surname. At least not 'til the priests announce it." Luigi said. He turned to the sack and saw something on one of the stamps that made him freeze in shock. The Smash Bros enigma!

"Agreed!" Mario answered as he went upstairs to his room to get whatever he'd forgotten.

"Mario! We got an invitation for the Smash Bros Tournament!" Luigi cried.

Mario came running straight down the stairs. He pushed Luigi aside and grabbed the letter.

"Peach! Bring-a Baby Mario and a-come and see this!" Mario shouted to his girlfriend. He quieted down as he saw Luigi wincing on the ground. "Sorry Luigi!"

"It's okay…" Luigi said before Peach ran in and stepped on his head. "Ouch! OUCH! GIT OFF!"

"Oops! Sorry Luigi!" Peach apologized as she stepped off. "What are you doing down there?"

"Getting stepped on." Luigi replied. "Could you help me up?"

"Sure!" Peach said before yelling "TOAD, COME HELP LUIGI UP!"

Luigi groaned as Toad came in and pulled the green plumber up. Then, he picked a sleeping Baby Mario out of Peach's hands as she grabbed the letter.

"Aw shucks! The Third Smash Bros. Tournament! I already got the letter! Me, Daisy and my kids were all invited." Peach said after reading the letter.

"Ahem!" Toad reminded the princess.

"And that Toad over there was invited too." Peach said.

Toad backed a little bit and stuttered "You better not of sent that invitation just to use me as a shield again."

Peach looked horrified. "Don't you trust me Toad?"

As a reply, Toad put Baby Mario on the couch and slowly began walking away from the scene.

"What do you-a mean "kids"?" Mario questioned. "We-a only a-have one kid."

Peach turned away from Mario as Toad and Luigi chuckled. Just as Mario had finally forgotten, the subject was back in their lives.

"Who's the father of your other kid you self-absorbed whore?" Mario demanded.

Luigi continued to laugh at Peach's refusal to answer, at least until Mario began steaming. He decided he'd best spill the beans. "Remember your vacation to Isle Delfino?"

"Yeah, Peach was a-kidnapped by-a Bowser and his son…" Mario recalled. "Wait a second… I had-a forgotten about the little runt."

"Fine! Bowser Junior was invited!" Peach said as she began to leave. "Come Toad! I need to pack my weapons!"

"What do you mean "pack my weapons"?" Toad asked suspiciously as he followed after the princess. "I am not your shield again am I? Because if I am, we toads will go on strike. After a week of washing your own hair, cooking your own meals, and calling your own mother, you'll be begging us to return." Toad watched Peach begin disappearing from sight. "Come back!" He cried as he rushed after her.

Steaming mad, Mario stormed to the front door and began screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU-A SLEEP WITH-A BOWSER? WHY DIDN'T YOU-A TELL ME THAT YOU-A GAVE BIRTH TO HIS-A SON?" Mario screamed despite Peach being long gone.

Luigi picked up a stirring Baby Mario. "Someday you'll be just like your mommy and daddy! Yes, you will, yes, you will! And I'll be out of your life. Yes, I will, yes, I will."

Luigi chuckled, despite the serious thoughts in his head. If he could win this tournament, he would finally lose the undeserved title of Eternal Understudy. His wish would simply be to no longer have to suffer the ridicule of being Mario's shadow. He would win.

* * *

Will people please review this story? 


	3. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I only own Xtra Hand and I guess Dr. Gerald, but he won't last long. And anything in brackets after what DK Jr. says is a translation.

* * *

Diddy awaited Donkey Kong at a warp pipe. After all these years of barely failing to make the cut, he was finally going to fight in a Smash Bros. Tournament. Him and DK had agreed to meet at a Warp pipe, along with DK's son, ol' what's his face. 

Diddy had never met the kid, but he'd heard stories of how Mario went crazy and kidnapped DK. He heard how the son had saved Donkey Kong and went off to College to be a Mathematician.

Diddy sighed as DK walked in with a younger gorilla. He had not been looking forward to meeting the Perfect Son himself.

"Hi Diddy!" DK exclaimed. "This is DK Jr.!"

"Hey!" Diddy said.

"Kind in the direction of observing you!" DK Jr. replied.

"Excuse me?"

"He's got a small problem with speech!" DK said. "He meant to say "Nice to see you"! I think!"

"Accurate!"

Diddy rubbed his temples. "Has anybody ever kicked your ass?" He said..

"Do you yearn for the enquiry to be answered in information taken as a whole, an twelve-monthly relative amount, or a periodical standard?" DK Jr. asked. (You want the question answered with how many times I've gotten my ass kick, a yearly ratio, or an average of a period of time?)

DK and Diddy stood silent. Neither one could think of a way to reply to Jr.!

"Can you believe he's part me?" DK asked Diddy.

"Actually, no I don't!" Diddy said offensively.

"I resent that!" DK sneered.

"Give permission for us to evaporate!" DK Jr. cried as he jumped into the warp pipe.

"He said "Let's go"!" DK added before jumping down the pipe.

Diddy groaned as he followed. He finally got to go to a Smash Bros Tournament and the world's biggest nerd would be sharing the experience.

He jumped in the pipe and laughed despite himself.

* * *

Somewhere in the edges of the Lylat System, four Arwings flew for the Vortex that would lead them nearest to Mega city. Since the vortex was in an asteroid field, these four were of the only ones willing to enter the path. These four pilots were fighters in the Smash Bros tournament. 

"We are nearing the Vortex, team." Fox boomed over the radio.

"We don't need you to lead us through flying after all these years." Falco snapped.

"Hey cut the tone or else I'll have to kick your ass!" Fox replied

"You can try it!" Falco shot back.

"Guys, guys," Slippy said, "Cut it out!"  
"Can't we fly for five minutes without you two freaking out?" added Krystal.

Fox and Falco instantly shut up. Until about a minute later when a black speck was spotted between two of the larger meteorites.

"Guys, the Vortex is in sight." Fox said, breaking the silence.

"Jeez Fox! We can see it!" Falco snapped.

"Guys!" Slippy groaned.

"I'm going in first!" Falco said hastily as he sped up his ship a bit more.

"Falco! Careful! You're going fast in an asteroid field." Fox cried, despite the fact that Slippy noticed an increase in their leader's speed.

"Do I look like I care?" Falco snapped.

"Well sorry for not letting you kill yourself!"

"GUYS!" Slippy cried.

Slippy may have shouted at nothing as Falco Lombardi had already vanished into another galaxy, followed closely by Fox.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this since I joined." Krystal exclaimed before joining the two.

Slippy sighed. He hadn't expected to make the cut for a long flying time going. Slippy checked the disk he'd brought of the previous tournament's battles before flying through to join his comrades. He wasn't going to mess this up!

* * *

Luigi waited alongside Dr. Mario by a warp pipe for the others. Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Toad, Baby Mario, and Daisy hadn't shown up yet. It was very inconvenient for him. He had been planning to train for tournament in the training systems the Smash Stadium had. 

Finally, Yoshi walked into sight. "Hi Luigi!"

"What the hell took you?" Luigi shouted.

"I got held up watching a movie. It's called 'The Always Happy, Never Meany, Nice Friends in Their Always Happy, Never Meany, Nice House II: The Always Happy, Never Meany, Nice Sequel to the Always Happy, Never Meany, Nice Original Movie'."

Luigi shuddered at the thought of that movie and recalled the time when Yoshi made him watch the entire eight-movie trilogy.

"Actually, the strongest was definitely 'The Always Happy, Never Meany, Nice Friends in Their Always Happy, Never Meany, Nice House VII: The Very, Very, Very, Much, Much, More Always Happy, Never Meany, Nice Sequel to the Sequel of the Sequel of the Sequel of the Sequel of the Sequel of the First Always Happy, Never Meany, Nice Movie'." replied Dr. Mario.

"Well it was good. Especially after following a low quality film like the sixth, remember, 'The Very, Very…'" Yoshi started.

"Shut up, both you guys, shut up." Luigi groaned.

The two shut up quickly. The three looked around awkwardly as Peach and Daisy ran into full sight.

"Luigi." Peach cried as she and Daisy ran over to the trio. "Sorry, we couldn't decide what to wear."

"You are wearing the same dresses you always wear!" Yoshi pointed out.

"We are not. In case you did not notice, the cut of Peach's dress is slightly less then her usual dress." Daisy sneered. "And I've never used this shade of nail polish.

Luigi groaned. At least that was three of the others.

"Sorry, I'm-a late." Mario cried as he joined them. He paused to look around. "Where's-a Toad?"

"Somewhere!" Peach said.

"What took you so long?" Dr. Mario interrupted.

"I couldn't decide-a what to wear!" Mario shrugged. "So in the end-a I chose to wear these-a suspenders."

Luigi might've asked what was different between that and the usual attire he wears if not by a loud yelp that caused the group to jump.

"What in god's name? Two… Two Marios… Two Marios?" Waluigi gawked as Wario pulled a beer out of his suit casebefore Paper Mario conveniently chose to stroll by and jump into the warp pipe. "Three? Three? Wario, I need a drink."

"Sorry, they're gone. But on the bright side, I did not drink them. I… dropped… yeah, dropped… I dropped your booze. I did not drink it when you were staring into Daisy's bedroom. Nor did I steal any after she beat you unconscious. Nor did I finish it off when you were staring at the two Marios. Bye bro!" Wario said as he ran into the warp pipe

The Marios and Luigi all looked at each other expectantly. Luigi sighed and decided to fill Waluigi in on the Dr. Mario- Mario explanation.

"Okay. I don't like you, but I can't leave until a certain mushroom gets here. And I can tell that you won't leave either." Luigi explained. "This," he pointed to Mario, "Is the Mario you know and hate. While this," Luigi pointed to Dr. Mario, "Is our Identical Second Cousin twice removed, Dr. Mario."

As a relieved Waluigi walked slowly to the warp pipe, Luigi got into Green Missile position.

"By the way, if you think you can peep on my girlfriend and live without injury, you are sadly mistaken." Luigi cried before launching himself at his rival. The next thing anyone saw was Waluigi flying headfirst into the Mega city warp pipe.

"By the way Mario," Yoshi said nonchalantly, "Where's Baby Mario?"

Mario froze. "Oh crap-a!"

Luigi groaned. How much longer would he have to wait.

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of his mansion, Xtra Hand droned on and on to his associate hiding in the shadows. His plans were important. It was the reason that certain parties were invited. The few others he invited were purely for profit due to popularity. "Is the plan simple enough for you to understand?" The Gigantic Hand asked the man. 

"Don't take me for an idiot!" The shadowed man replied. "The plan is simple and very rewarding.

"Do not fail me or you know what'll happen!" Xtra Hand ordered before sending away the man. "You will win this tournament."

_"Master, Crazy, you will be released from your dimensional prison if it kills me."

* * *

_Ganondorf waited in the Smash Mansion courtyard. He would not lose Hyrule to Link. There was no way he could allow himself to lose Hyrule to that kid twice.

He glanced at his Triforce. The plan would start soon. And once the plan had begun, no one would stop him. Not Link, not Zelda, not this Xtra Hand creature, nobody.

Ganondorf chuckled as a blue light materialized. Link, Young Link, Zelda, and some guy in green spandex appeared. He snapped his fingers so that a mystery figure jumped behind the four and hid.  
"Well. I haven't seen you people since you won the war for that piece of rock." Ganondorf boasted. "Congrats. That's one zillionth of Hyrule won back after just one year."

"And yet you still had to send half your army to lose to us." Link countered.

Ganondorf would of retaliated if Tingle hadn't approached. "What the hell?" he asked as a teary-eyed Tingle threw his arms around the warlock. Your brothers will be freed from the gap between dimensions."

"My Fellow Faerie Reincarnate, I can tell you used to be a faerie. Can you tell that I used to be a faerie?" Tingle blabbered. "No one seems to notice that we used to be faeries. Did you know you used to be a faerie? I've always known that I was a…" But Tingle didn't finish as a certain pissed off warlord's boot knocked the mapmaker onto his back.

The other three took seats on the grass as Ganondorf stomped constantly on Tingle's stomach.

"YOU…"Ganondorf cried as he stomped on Tingle's head, "WILL…" Ganondorf added as he grabbed Tingle's neck, "DIE!"

Suddenly a bolt of energy separated the two. Ganondorf tried to race back to kill Tingle, but a barrier kept him at a distance. As Ganondorf cursed at the mapmaker, a big white glove descended.

"It's in the rules. No attacks on contestants. Maybe after the tournament." Xtra Hand roared at Ganondorf before turning to Link, Zelda, and Young Link and announcing. "Oh by the way, this for the ones who just got here, I'm Xtra Hand, Host, and Brother of Crazy Hand and Master Hand."

"Just let me at that tight-wearing imbecile." Ganondorf boomed as he struggled against the force field.

Xtra Hand's reply to him was noticeably darker "No, Rules are rules. If I ignore them, the sponsors will pay me less." He turned back to the other four, "Also, for the convienience of the Smashers, I've put up a roster for the rooms that contestants will stay in."

"Ah. I'd rather see my roommate." Ganondorf said as he left a snivelling Tingle alone to cry off the pain

The other three shrugged and walked off, leaving Tingle dazed, confused, and heavily bruised.

* * *

A small group of Smashers read the note pinned. A few such as Peach, Zelda, and Link shrugged and went to their rooms as DK Jr., Diddy, DK, Young Link, Kirby, Mario, and Daisy all stayed to stare at their roster.

* * *

_The contestants will room in the following room. Dr. Gerald has been hired alongside Head Doctor and Smasher, Doctor Mario because of the Giga Bowser incident last year. Also, due to a new security system, no one will be able to enter the remodelled Smash Stadium for training until the first day of matches tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Xtra Hand_

_101: Mario and Luigi_

_102: Young Link and Tingle_

_103: Diddy and DK Jr._

_104: Peach Princess and Princess Zelda_

_105: King Boo and King Dedede_

_106: Pikachu and Meowth_

_107: Kirby and Jigglypuff_

_108: Bowser and Ganondorf_

_109: Donkey Kong and Link_

_110: Mewtwo and King K. Rool_

_111: Fox and Krystal_

_112: Nana and Popo_

_201: Wario and Waluigi_

_202: Shadow Link and Baby Bowser_

_203: Samus and Mega Man_

_204: Sonic and Tails_

_205: Pichu and Raichu_

_206: Pac Man and Mr. Game and Watch_

_207: Princess Daisy and Baby Mario_

_208: Captain Falcon and Toad_

_209: Marth and Roy_

_210: Yoshi and Birdo_

_211: Ness and Paper Mario_

_212: Falco and Slippy_

_Medical Room: Dr. Mario and Dr. Gerald_

* * *

"I'm roomed with the dork?" Diddy shouted at no one in particular causing DK Jr. to smack him in the head. 

"Diddy Kong, I abhorrence you in addition. Don't carry out a bit with the intention of formulating me into gnashing my teeth by the side of you for the reason that I would cheerfully impair you critically." DK Jr. snapped. (I hate you too Diddy; so don't make me mad or I'll hurt you bad!)

Diddy stared at DK for a translation.

"Sorry pal, I have no idea what he said." DK answered. Diddy shrugged and walked to his room.

"Big deal, my roommate's a whack job." Young Link groaned.

Mario stared thoughtfully at the poster.

"Oh my god Mario, didn't Luigi go to the Stadium for some training?" Daisy whispered.

"Luigi can take care of himself. How bad could this security system be?" Mario chuckled before hearing a far off Italian scream. He stared at Daisy. "Maybe that was just a coincidence."

"I say we help him." Daisy said.

"Agreed!" Mario answered as the two ran off to the Smash Stadium.

Kirby stared non-stop at the roster. Of all the people to be roomed with it had to be Jigglypuff, especially after last year. He sighed and walked to the courtyard. This would be kind of awkward.

* * *

Ash Ketchum and Pikachu waited awkwardly for Xtra Hand. God he hated this. 

Eventually, the giant glove came in.

"Hello Mr. Ketchum. I'm Xtra Hand, Host and Brother of…"

"Yeah whatever!" Ash said as he handed Pikachu and three of his pokeballs to the hand. "Where's the money?"

Xtra Hand dropped a suitcase to the floor. Ash opened it to find multiple hundred-dollar bills. "Also, you will be given front row seats in the new stadium. We value your contribution."

Ash took the money and turned to the hand. "Now, listen closely, I don't want any of my Pokemon hurt!"

"Hey, have we hurt any of your pokemon ever?" Xtra Hand chuckled.

Ash stared. "Every year so far!"

"Under different management." Xtra Hand stated.

Ash began stepping away. Before he left the room he turned around.

"If anything happens to my pokemon, you will have hell to pay the next time we meet." Ash threatened.

Xtra Hand chuckled to himself. That kid was no threat. Nobody was.

* * *

Mewtwo sighed as he entered Room 110. Ganondorf would be coming soon and he needed to get what Mewtwo had "borrowed" from Link. He could sense the Gerudo king walking near. 

"There's no need to knock, Ganondorf!"

"Have you got it?" Ganondorf asked as he barged in.

Mewtwo didn't reply. Instead he used his telekinesis to open a drawer. He levitated an object out and flew it in front of Ganondorf. It was the Ocarina of Time.

Ganondorf chuckled as he snatched the floating Ocarina. He grasped it hard in his hand. "Good job Mewtwo. The first phase has officially begun." Ganondorf said as he crushed the Ocarina of Time into blue powder.

"You sent the 'invitations' yet?"

"I was going to send them telepathically during the party tonight." Mewtwo answered.

"Good job! If all goes as planned; you'll rule the Kanto plain with an iron fist." Ganondorf droned before throwing the dust into the trash. "And nothing will stand in your way."

* * *

A/N Will you people please review? I'm not a mind reader. I don't know what to do with my writing! Please review. 


End file.
